Off Limits
by acenotmary
Summary: The corporate world.  Well, the newspaper business at least.  And it’s all in the big city. Yep. New York. But what does the Big Apple have in store for Ms. Gilmore?  New adventures, new enemies, and a new boss who’s gorgeous...and completely off limits.
1. Introductions

**Off Limits**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: hello to all my readers in the Gilmore-verse. How's it going? I've got a new story for you. So, I'm still writing my Veronica Mars story Rewind, but this idea has been in my head for the longest time. I just didn't want to write it during school because of homework and stuff, plus I had a few stories going at once. I've come to realize, (because last summer was the perfect example) that taking on several stories at once is hard especially if you have to do school work too. So, I'm only working on two stories this summer, instead of the five (crazy!) I did last summer. I'll be writing this story, and finishing Rewind. So, some info. This story is a tad alternate universe. It's Sophie of course, because really, what else would I write. You guys know me, you know my opinions on the pairings. I love Logan, and that's all there is to it. So, this is also gonna be written a-la V.Mars style. That's right. I'm talking voiceovers. I think that would be a cool idea. So, anytime you see an _italic_, it's a Rory voiceover. I hope you all enjoy.

Summary: The corporate world. Well, the newspaper business at least. And it's all in the big city. Yep. New York. But what does the Big Apple have in store for Ms. Gilmore? New adventures, new enemies, and a new boss who's gorgeous...and completely off limits. Sophie.

Background Info: So, pretty much everything in the show up to season 5. Rory didn't meet Logan at Yale, for this story is Post-Yale. She's living in New York, and has recently gotten a job at one of the Huntzberger's biggest papers. Not quite the New York times, but pretty darn close. The New York Raver is one of New York's, and the Huntzberger's, newest papers and it's all about what's hip, trendy, and new. So of course Logan is gonna be the one to run it...enjoy.

---

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

_Have you ever done something you knew you shouldn't do? Something that was so wrong, but just felt right? Have you ever been doing said thing and got that nagging feeling that you were about to be caught? Yeah, well I got that feeling about five minutes ago. And now as I wrongly make out with my boss in the supposedly locked break room, I start to panic. I panic, because that supposedly locked door is starting to open, and I know that Logan is starting to panic too._

_But this isn't where the story starts. No way would I walk into my first day on a new job that I hope to keep for the next couple years and decide that I'm gonna kiss my boss, let alone make out with him. But if you saw Logan Huntzberger, well...you'd definitely think about doing just that. But again. This isn't where the story starts. See, I started working at The New York Raver six months ago..._

"Gilmore!"

The high pitched yappy voice of one Evelyn James called out Rory Gilmore's name in the sea of chaos that was the news room. Evelyn was around the age of 25, not much older than 23 year old Rory. She was a tall, leggy girl that was tan all year and had long black hair. She was the girl that every guy in the office drooled over. All the girls tried to be just like her, buying the same clothes, mainly her various styles of designer pants, while the guys tried to get _in_ her pants. Rory, however, found her to insufferable. She was like one of the society girls Rory occasionally ran into at prep school, parties her grandparent's threw, and in college. Evelyn, or Evie as her 'friends' called her, was Rory's worst nightmare. Because while she was all these superficial things, she was also pretty damn smart.

At the call of her name, Rory's head shot up from the desk that had been given to her just two hours ago when she started this job.

"Yes, Evelyn?" she asked as the girl stopped right in front of her desk.

"There's a meeting, now. The boss wants to meet all the new staff and interns. C'mon. Let's go." Evelyn said, in that 'chop-chop' tone of voice. Rory got up from her desk and followed Evelyn to the board room. "Come on Gilmore! Hurry up!" Evelyn shouted as she walked fast paced in front of Rory.

"Coming, geez." Rory muttered, quiet enough that luckily Evelyn didn't hear her over the hustle and bustle of the news room. Evelyn stopped short outside a door and Rory nearly ran into her. "Whoa." she said.

"In." Evelyn said.

"What?"

"Go in!"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Of course, I just, need to use the bathroom first. So, you go in. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Rory said, a bit hesitant as she made her way into the room. It felt much cooler in the board room than it did where her desk was. The news room was so crowded, that for a while it seemed like the temperature had risen 20 degrees. Rory noticed a few other people were seated sporadically around the large round table, so she took a seat as well.

She surveyed the people around her. Some had worked at The Raver for as long as it had been open. Others were new journalists like her, and some were interns. Based on appearance, they all aged from as young as 21 to as old as 50. She saw a blonde girl who looked about her age. The girl also seemed to be a bit twitchy and nervous. There was an older man at the back of the table who looked around 50. His hair was greying, but he was dressed nicely in what was sure to be a designer suit. Rory looked up when she heard someone enter the room. Her eyes widened a little when she took in his appearance, and suddenly it felt just as hot as it did out in the news room.

He looked to be about her age, if not a tad bit older. His hair was blonde and tussled perfectly. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on her. She noticed they were a chocolate brown and were very warm and inviting. He smiled and she smiled back. She was pretty sure he was about to say something when a loud noise at the door caused both of them to turn their attention elsewhere. Evelyn had just walked in and Rory could of sworn her makeup looked a little heavier and that her bra was possibly stuffed.

"Mr. Huntzberger." she greeted excitedly. "So good to see you."

"You too, Ms. James." he replied, with a small smile. "And it's Logan, please. Mr. Huntzberger is my father."

Rory noticed it was this gorgeous blonde man who spoke. So he was her new boss. And it appeared Evelyn had a bit of a crush.

So he was Logan Huntzberger. Son of Mitchum and Shira, brother to Honor. Best friend to Colin and Finn. Yes, it was true. Rory had Google searched her new boss. She was curious.

"Alright everyone." Logan said. "Let's get this meeting started. I have a list of the interns and new journalists. When I call your name please tell me something about yourself so that I can get to know you all a little better. Ok. Let's see." he said, flipping through his list. "Lacy Miller."

The twitchy, nervous blonde girl raised her hand. "That's me." she said quietly. "Uhm, I just moved to New York with my boyfriend Ben, and so far I love it. I graduated from Harvard, and I feel very lucky to have received this job, so thank you for hiring me."

Logan smiled and nodded his head before returning his eyes to his list. "Kevin Brooks."

"That's me." Rory turned her head to the back of the room and saw a younger guy had come in at some point and had seated himself next to the older man. He was handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes. In a way, he reminded Rory of Jess. "I graduated from Columbia, and I'm a native of New York. I live with my best friend Joe, and we love the party life." he said, smirking.

"Ok." Logan said with a small laugh. "Uh...Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, that's me." Rory said. "I actually go by Rory, though. See, Lorelai is my mother's name. She was really hopped up on pain meds after having me, and she thought that if men could name their kids after themselves, why couldn't women, and..." she looked up to see everyone staring at her. "And, I ramble when I'm nervous." she said with a smile. A few of the others smiled back. "Uh, I just moved here from Stars Hollow, Connecticut with my best friend Lane. It's a small town outside Hartford. I graduated from Yale, and as a senior I was the editor of the Yale Daily News."

"Ok. Thanks." Logan said. "And, Evelyn. Why don't you introduce yourself."

She smiled seductively at him before turning her attention to the group. "I'm Evelyn James, I go by Evie. I'm from Oakland California, and I graduated from Stanford. I had several offers from many prestigious newspapers, but I chose this one, because I thought it would be a great experience to work for a new paper in New York. Especially one owned by the Huntzbergers." she said, smiling.

"Well. Thanks, for that, Evelyn. So. Now we all pretty much know a little more about each other. It's only fair that I tell you about myself. I'm Logan Huntzberger. I also graduated from Yale." he said, looking at Rory. "I started working for my father as soon as I graduated, and this paper was one of my big purchases. I look forward to working with you all at this paper, and I hope we can take it to a good place, and go far. So, I'll let you all get back to work now. Thank you, for meeting with me. Story lines are going to be given out at the end of the day, and we'll need those articles by Friday. Again, thank you. And, go do your job." he said, smiling.

Everyone in the board room began to get up and leave. Rory noticed Logan was staying behind and gathering all his things, and Evelyn was staying too, trying to hang around him. She slipped out the door as soon as she heard Evelyn start to flirt.

---

Back at her desk, Rory sat anxiously. She was excited to get her first assignment, but seeing as they wouldn't be handed out for at least another hour, she stood up and headed to the break room to get a cup of coffee. When she entered, she saw Lacy, who looked particularly nervous and even more twitchy.

"Hi." Rory said. She saw Lacy flinch in surprise before turning around.

"Hi." she said back, rather quietly. "I'm Lacy."

"I know. We were in the meeting together."

"Yeah, I know. You're Rory. I just thought I'd introduce myself again."

"Oh. Well, ok. So. Can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why are you so nervous? I mean, I know it's the first day on the job, but not much has happened yet."

"I know. I just feel like something big is gonna happen soon, and I can't help feel a bit jittery."

"Ah, I know the feeling. It's like, butterflies in your stomach, mixed with a bit of fear, and a bit of adrenaline. I used to get the feeling all the time working on the college paper."

"Me too." Lacy said, smiling. "Hey, you want some coffee?" she asked, pouring another cup, and handing it to Rory, not even waiting for her response.

"Lacy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Rory said, accepting the cup. Lacy smiled.

"Coffee addict?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"I think I do. I can't live without the stuff. My boyfriend tries to get me to switch to decaf, but that's just not gonna happen."

Rory laughed. "My step-dad Luke is the same way with my mother and me. He wouldn't let her have anything but decaf when she was pregnant with my little brother Will."

"God, I think I'd divorce my boyfriend if he did that. Although we'd have to be married first. You can't divorce someone unless you're married to them." she said with a small laugh. "Besides, if he gets me pregnant, it's my right as a pregnant woman to get whatever I crave, right? And pregnant or not, I'm always craving coffee."

Rory sighed. "Yep. This is gonna be a beautiful friendship indeed."

---

"Ok, people!" Ron Smith called out. Ron was one of the editors at the Raver, and had all the assignments to be handed out. "Let's get these stories out. First, sports! Who wants it, huh? You take this section, you go to a Giants football game." About half the men's hands went up, along with Lacy's.

"I love football." she whispered from her spot next to Rory.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's go a different route this time, and give this one to the lady with her hand up. Come on sweetie, come get it." he said, smiling. Lacy smiled as well, feeling a sense of triumph as she went up to Ron and collected her manilla folder that held two tickets to the game and a sheet of information addressing a few things that the editors wanted to see in the article. "Ok, next we got opinion."

Several other stories were handed out. When Ron called out the assignment on interviews, Rory raised her hand. She wanted this, even if she didn't know who she'd be interviewing. It was always fun for her to come up with questions to ask, and then find out more about the person she was interrogating. If she didn't want to eventually become an overseas correspondent, she might consider investigative journalism. Asking the questions and getting the scoop was always a bit of a thrill.

"Ok, honey." Ron said. "This one's for you." he said, looking at Rory. She smiled and walked up to get her folder. When she opened it, she saw who she was supposed to interview. Her new boss...

_Logan Huntzberger._

---

A/N: so, first chapter. What do you all think? Opinions are much appreciated. All suggestions are taken into consideration. So, please leave me some reviews. I love them oh so much. :)


	2. Do It?

A/N: thanks for all the fabulous reviews. You guys rock. I'm glad you like the idea. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 2: Do It?**

_So, my first assignment at The Raver, was to interview my new boss. It was quite an experience, let me tell ya. But it was nice. I learned some very interesting things about Logan Huntzberger during that two hour dinner we had. I learned more about him in that two hours, then I had ever learned about anyone in my life. He was very willing to share bits and pieces of his personal life with me. After finding out he was who I'd be interviewing, the rest of my day went like this..._

Rory sighed. _Logan Huntzberger._ What a treat. For several hours, Rory was going to get to interview the man she was now forming a serious crush on. But, she knew nothing could come of it. He was her boss. The man that signed her paycheck. The guy she couldn't get involved with, no matter what.

She walked back to her desk and plopped down in her seat.

"Hey!" a newly pepped up voice said. Rory looked up to see Lacy in front of her.

"Hey." Rory replied.

"So, who are you interviewing?" she asked excitedly.

"Mr. Huntzberger."

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky girl!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." Rory smiled.

"Well, go talk to him."

"Now?"

"Sure! Schedule the interview. Maybe he'll wanna do it now."

Rory smiled and stood up. "Ok. I have nothing else to do right now. Except work on my article, but this would constitute working on it. I'll set up the time, then come back here and formulate questions."

"Sounds good. Have fun!" Lacy said as she gave a small wave and walked back to her desk.

Rory shook here head and smiled. Once Lacy had found a friend, she'd brightened up immensely and wasn't so nervous or twitchy. She walked to Logan's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Mr. Huntzberger? Hi. I don't know if you remember, but I'm Rory. I'm doing the interview for the paper this week, and my person is you. I just wanted to know when would be a convenient time to do it."

"Do it?" he smirked.

Rory blushed. "Yeah, the interview." she clarified.

He smiled. "Come in all the way and we'll talk." he said with a small laugh. Rory opened the door further and entered his office. It was pretty spacious. A great big window was behind his desk, giving a great view of Central Park. There were pictures scattered about the walls and his desk of him, two guys, and a girl all doing something crazy. There were also some of his family on his desk along with one of a very pretty blonde girl who looked not much older that her. "Sit down." he said, gesturing to one of the overstuffed leather chairs in front of his desk.

She sat down and then looked up. She was a little startled to see that he was staring back at her.

"So, when are you available?" Rory asked.

"I'm free tonight. We can go to dinner, and you can conduct your interview."

"Oh, I would love to tonight, but I kinda promised my best friend Lane that we would stay in. She's been dying to tell me about this guy she met at the record store where she works. Apparently he's her musical soul mate." Rory said, laughing.

He laughed too. "Then how about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow sounds great."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow morning with the details."

"Oh, you have my number?" she asked.

"I'm the boss. I have everyone's number." he smirked. She blushed as she rose from her seat.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Huntzberger." she said, turning to leave.

"Rory." he called. She turned around. "I did remember you, and it's Logan. Please." She nodded and then left the room, her heart racing the whole time. He'd remembered her name.

---

Rory entered the apartment that she shared with Lane. She through her keys onto the table by the door, and hung her jacket and messenger bag on the coat rack. Walking further into the apartment, she scanned the place for Lane.

"Lane?" she called.

"In here!" she heard Lane shout from her bedroom. Rory walked through the living room, past the kitchen and down a little hallway that led to three doors. One was to her room, one to the bathroom, and one to Lane's room. She entered the last door to see Lane throwing things out of her closet. A stray blouse smacked Rory in the face, and she quickly removed it.

"Sorry!" Lane said.

"What is going on? It looks like a third world country in here. Well, except there's more clothes."

"I don't know what to wear."

"To what?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Dave."

"Dave who?"

"Dave, my musical soul mate, Dave. The one I met at the record store, the one that's the man of my dreams."

"Ah, the guy you were gonna tell me about tonight."

"Yeah. Well, he asked me out for tonight, and I said yes. I figured that I could tell you about him and our date, tomorrow night."

"Ah, but I have a...thing, tomorrow night."

"A thing? What thing?" Lane asked, smirking. "A date?"

"No. It's just dinner with my boss. I have to interview him for the paper."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Lane, it's not a date, ok. He's my boss. I can't go there with him."

"But you so want to!" Lane squealed. Rory blushed and stayed quiet. "Oh my God, you do!"

"He's really nice. And good looking. And smart. He went to Yale, Lane! He's only, like, two years older that I am. How did I not meet him when I was there?"

"I don't know. He's sounds great though."

"He is. But, again, nothing can happen." she said sadly.

Lane's brain started to go into overdrive as she formulated one of her complex, yet made to be simple plans. Operation 'Get Rory with the Boss' was underway in her mind.

A few moments of silence passed till Lane glanced at the clock. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "He'll be here in half an hour. Help me!" she said, clutching the collar on Rory's blouse.

"Ok. Let's see." Rory said, looking in the closet to the clothes that weren't currently occupying the floor. "How about this skirt," she said pulling out a flowy black eyelet skirt, that went down to the knees, "and this shirt." she said, showing Lane a blue top that had cap sleeves and a neckline that would show off just enough cleavage.

"Shoes?" Rory pulled out a simple pair of black ballet flats. "Perfect. How do you do that?" Lane asked.

"Years of practice. And of course learning from my mom."

"Right. Of course that's a Lorelai trait. She's gonna have to teach me how to do that when we visit her at Christmas."

"Right. Ok, go change. And leave your hair down! It looks really cute right now." she shouted as Lane scurried off to the bathroom.

---

Rory woke up to the front door to her apartment being quietly closed. After Lane left, she laid down on the couch to read, and must have fallen asleep. Dave seemed like a really nice guy. He was cute and had that whole Geek-Chic thing going for him. He reminded Rory of Seth, from The O.C. Even looked like him, too. He also seemed to be really into Lane. When she was introduced to him, he only had eyes from Lane.

Sitting up, she noticed the clock on the cable box said it was 12:27 a.m. Lane was just getting in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you." Lane said.

"No, don't be. Tell me all about it."

A very giddy Lane came over and sat next to Rory on the couch, smiling the whole time.

"It was amazing."

"Where'd you go?"

"He took me to dinner and then this cool club that had the most amazing band. They need to get discovered!"

"That's so cool Lane."

"Yeah. Dave's in a band too. Him and his two friends Zach and Brian. They're looking for a drummer, and I was thinking, I can play drums! Remember when they needed someone for percussion in marching band, and I convinced my mother to let me play the bass drum, and she let me? I could so play drums in Dave's band."

"Did you tell him this?"

"Yeah. So after the club, we went to his place for about an hour, and he let me play the drums that he has in his garage."

"And?"

"And I'm in the band! I mean, I need some practice, but Dave said they all do, so now I work at an amazing record store, and I'm in a band. And then maybe one day we'll get discovered playing a gig a CBGB's or something."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Rory smiled.

"I do. Now we're both doing something we're crazy about."

---

The next time Rory woke up, it wasn't to the door closing, but to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hi, is this Rory?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Rory, it's Logan."

"Logan. Hi."

"Hey. So, I just wanted to give you the details for dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Love it."

"Great. Meet me at China Palace tonight around six?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, see you." She was smiling too.

Tonight she was going to have dinner with her boss. Her very hot boss. But it was just for an interview. She had to keep telling herself that. Even if she was happy about it, and he seemed happy, it was only for the interview.

Realization hit her, and Rory jumped out of bed and ran towards her closet. "Crap! What am I gonna wear?"

---

A/N: and there's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I had to finish my summer homework. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon:)


	3. And, What Are You About?

A/N: so, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They were all a big help. This will probably be the last chapter before I start school, but once I start I'll try and update at least once a week. I'm also still working on Rewind, for those of you who read it. There should be a chapter for it up this weekend. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 3: And, What Are You About?**

_I spent the rest of that day primping. I knew it wasn't a date, but still, when in the company of a very attractive man, you wanna look your best, right? Well, at least I did. I had bought a new dress earlier in the week, and this dinner was the perfect excuse to wear it. After showering and doing my hair and makeup, I put on the gorgeous thin strapped, blue knee length dress. I had paired it with matching heels, grabbed my bag, notebook, and tape recorder, and headed out the door..._

Rory walked out of her apartment building and hailed a cab. She gave the cabbie the address she was headed to, and withing 20 minutes, she was there. She paid the driver, and stepped out of the cab. Walking into the building, she was amazed at the decorations. A pond of koi fish sat to her right, and a wall of Chinese artifacts, to her left. She walked up to the hostess podium, and told then older Asian woman the name.

"Right this way miss."

Rory was lead through the dining room, until they finally came to a table that housed Logan Huntzberger. The hostess pulled out Rory's chair and she sat down. Logan was just finishing a phone call, with what sounded like his father.

"No, dad. No, I don't need your help at the paper. Everything is running fine. Yeah, all the new journalists are great." he said, smiling across the table at Rory. "Ok. Fine. I'll call you later. Ok. Bye." He hung up and placed his cell back in his jacket pocket. "Sorry." he said, smiling sheepishly. "My dad can be persistent. I told him when I answered I'd call him later, but, Mitchum doesn't take no for an answer."

"Oh, that's ok." Rory said. And it was ok. While Logan was speaking to his father, she had gotten a chance to give him a once over. Seeing him in his casual suit was nice, and the smile he was giving her now caused her heart to speed up.

A waiter came over to get their drink orders. "Scotch, neat." he said.

"And for you, miss?"

"Oh, just water." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"No, not too much." Rory said. "Occasionally I'll have something. Usually at my grandparent's house, but I think I'll pass tonight." Logan nodded. After receiving their drinks, the waiter took their food orders. When he was gone, the questioning began.

Rory got her tape recorder out and a small notebook that was full of her questions.

"So, are you ready?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Ask away."

"Ok, First, how long have you been running The Raver?"

"Uh, for about three years now. My dad acquired it first, and once I graduated, he handed it over to me."

"Do you like running it?"

"It's not bad. It's nice working with a staff that's mostly made up of people around my age. Working with a bunch of old geezers, is not my idea of fun." Rory laughed.

"Ok. So what kinds of things have you done for the paper?"

"Well, I've included a fashion section for the female readers that was not originally a part of the paper. I've also added the section with book reviews. Oh. And casual Friday was my idea." he smirked.

She laughed again. "So what about when you were growing up?"

He sighed. "My childhood was pretty good. Me and my three best friends used to get into all kinds of trouble. Finn, he's from Australia. He moved here with his family when he was five, and ever since he's been a great friend. Although, I think when he was a baby, his mother gave him milk with Irish cream in it, because alcohol is his most prized possession. Then there's Colin. He's always been a stick in the mud, but that's what makes him Colin. We knew he was gonna be the kind to wear sweater vests."

"Does he?"

"Just about every time we all go out." he laughed. "Steph's another one of my best friends. She's completely in love with Colin, and we can all tell he feels the same way. They've been together since high school. And although they have the occasional fight, I know they'll be the first to get married."

"And what about you? Do you wanna be married someday?"

"I used to not want to. I was a bit of a playboy in my high school and college days. Different girls every other week. One night stands on drunken nights. I'm not so proud of those anymore, but they're part of who I am today. So, now, that I'm a little older, I do want a family someday. I wanna find someone to love, and someone to love me for me, ya know? I mean, all the girls I've dated lately, have been interested only because of who my father is. They could care less that I got into Yale because I was top of my class. They just think it was from family connections. All they care about is finding a man with a trust fund who'll buy them anything and everything they want. That's not what I'm about though."

"And, what are you about?"

He sighed. "I'm the guy that likes to spoil his girlfriend, but not so much that she ends up have no appreciation for anything. I'm the guy that likes to have fun with his friends. I'm not the uptight businessman my father wants me to be. That's one reason I made some of the changes to the newspaper."

"So what is it you do with your friends for fun?"

"Well, in college, we used to pull pranks, party, and hang out at the pub."

"Oh, the one by Berkeley Hall?"

"Yeah. You've been there?"

"I used to go there a lot with my old roommate Paris. My friend Lane would come sometimes too, if she could sneak out."

"Sneak out? Why does an adult need to sneak out?" he smirked.

"Well, she had this ultra religious mother, who didn't believe in rock music, or trendy clothes. Lane was pretty sneaky though. Her closet was a total shrine to music, and girly things. She used the floorboards in her room to hide makeup, and CDs."

"Sounds like prison."

"I'd say it kinda was."

A few minutes later, the questions were still going, and their food had finally arrived.

"So, what were some of the pranks you guys pulled. Because I remember this one. I was a sophomore at the time. I heard about three boys barging into this girls class, and professing their love for her."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, that was us."

"Really?"

"Yep. We were seniors at the time. And, it was Steph's class. She was furious. To get us back, she kicked Colin out one night, completely naked, she trashed my room, and she hid all of Finn's alcohol."

"Oh my God. Is your friend Colin a brunette?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a weird birthmark on his chest."

"One that looks like a bunny?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, he does." he laughed.

"I totally saw him that night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was coming back from the library, and there was this guy, outside a dorm, naked and banging on the door for someone to let him in."

"Yeah. Steph is pretty good when it comes to revenge."

"I wouldn't wanna make her mad."

Stories of college life continued as they finished their meals.

He sighed. "You know, I can't believe I never met you during college."

"I know. It's like, we took a lot of the same classes, worked on the paper, and I even saw one of your best friends naked." He laughed.

"I guess our paths just never crossed."

"I guess not."

"Kind of a shame though. You're someone I'd have definitely wanted to be friends with." he smiled. She blushed.

Later on, the check came and Logan insisted on paying it. The two walked out of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk, saying goodbye.

"So, I'll see you at work on Monday?" Logan asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Night." she said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. A cab stopped in front of them and he opened the door for her. "Bye."

"Bye." he said, smiling as he closed the door.

As soon as the cab pulled away, she touched her cheek. It was still tingling from moments before. Logan Huntzberger, her boss, had kissed her. Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek, but still. It was a kiss.

---

At work the following Monday, Rory was putting the finishing touches on her article when Evie walked over.

"So," she said snottily. "I heard you had dinner with the boss over the weekend."

"It was just for the interview so I could write my story."

"Uh huh. Sure." She said nastily, before walking away.

"She's just jealous." A voice said.

She turned around to see Lacy standing there with two coffees, one being offered to Rory.

"Thanks." she said, accepting it. "But, why would she be jealous? It was just for work."

"Because. It's so obvious that Evie is into Mr. Huntzberger, and it's also obvious that he has a little thing for you. Well, at least, obvious to me."

"What?" she exclaimed. "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. You know, just, the fact that the two of you exited the elevator together, this morning, or, the little wave he gave you before going into his office. Or. The fact that he's coming over here right now." she smiled.

Rory turned around, and saw that Logan was indeed coming over.

"Hello ladies." he smiled. "Rory, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course." she said, standing up and following him into his office. "What's up?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Uhm, no. Why?"

"You wanna meet my crazy friends?"

"I'd love to." she smiled.

"Great. I can pick you up, if you like. Taking cabs gets expensive after a while."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure." she said, standing up. "Well, I should go. I'm almost done with my article."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Tonight."

"Oh, uhm. You need my address, right?"

"I have it on file. Remember? The whole boss thing?" he smirked.

"Right. Ok. Bye." she said, walked out back into the busy newsroom, smiling at the fact that she'd been asked to meet his friends.

---

A/N: so, there's the chapter. I thought I'd include some college info, and how even though they didn't meet, their lives still kinda mixed. So, review please. I'd love some comments. :)


	4. Her?

A/N: I know. It's been too long. Extremely sorry. School is insane right now. I swear. I'm crazy for taking three IB classes. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 4: Her?**

_Let me start out by just saying, 'Wow.' Logan has some pretty amazing friends, but man are they crazy. Let's start with Finn. Tall, dark and handsome. Comes from Australia, and yes he has the accent. I think my mom would love him. And then there was Colin. At first, he seemed like he had a stick up his ass, but after a few drinks, he really loosened up. And Stephanie. She and Colin have been going out since high school. That's a long time to be with one person and not be married to them. But I can tell they love each other. She helped him to the car when he got a little too drunk, and stroked his hair when he threw up in the bushes outside the club. Yeah, it's love alright. I hope I can find love like that someday._

Rory was racing around the apartment she shared with Lane, trying to find her purse. Logan would be there to pick her up any minute, and she still wasn't completely ready.

"Lane!" she called. "Have you seen my small black purse?"

"The one that smells like hazelnut because you spilled coffee on it?" Lane asked, coming into the living room.

"Yes."

"It's by the door." Lane said, pointing in that direction.

Rory sighed. "Of course it is." She went over and grabbed the bag off of the coat rack. Unzipping it, an aroma of hazelnut coffee overwhelmed her from the little accident she had the last time she used the bag.

She threw her keys, money, phone, and lip stick into the bag before zipping it shut and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ok. I think I'm ready."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoes?"

"Crap!" Rory said, throwing her purse on the counter and running into her room. "Lane!"

Lane laughed. "Under the bed!" If Lane knew her best friend, and she did, then she knew Rory was looking for her black pumps which were last seen poking out from under her bed.

"Thanks." Rory said, reentering the living room, shoes on her feet.

"Of course." Lane said, taking a sip of the water she'd just poured for herself.

There was a knock on the door a minute later, and Rory jumped out of nervousness.

"He's here." she whispered.

"So answer the door." Lane whispered back.

"You answer the door!"

"He's you're date!"

"It's not a date!"

"Why are we whispering?"

"So he doesn't hear us."

"Just open the door, Rory." Lane said.

"Fine." she said, grabbing her bag off the counter and pulling the door open. Logan stood there, smiling.

"Hey Ace."

"Hi." she said.

"Ready to go?"

"Uh huh." she said moving outside. "Bye Lane, see ya later."

"You two have fun." Lane said, shutting the door.

"So that's Lane." Logan said.

"Yep. That's Lane."

---

When they walked into the club, Rory got a huge whiff of the stale cigarette smoke that was lingering in the air. It was crowded and hard to move through the mobs of people. She was glad for the hand Logan had resting on the small of her back. It gave her a sense of security that she wouldn't lose him in the crowd.

"I see them over there." he said, close to her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine from the closeness. She nodded and continued to let him lead her towards the round booth that housed his closest friends.

As they arrived at the booth, she saw a brunette man and blonde woman huddled together, talking in whispers, and a tan, exotic looking man downing what appeared to be his fourth drink.

"Hey guys." Logan said, a lazy smile on his face. "This is Rory. Rory, this is Colin, Finn, and Steph." he said, pointing to each of his friends.

"Hello love." Finn said.

Rory laughed. "Hi."

"Hi!" the girl chirped.

"Hey." Rory smiled. She could tell this girl was the type to be extra cheerful.

Colin smiled. "It's nice to meet you." he said.

"You too."

"So, Ace. Drink?" Logan asked.

"Yes please. Gin." Logan smiled. "I take after my mother." she clarified.

"Got it. Be right back." he said, as he headed to the bar to get them each a drink. Rory sat down in the booth next to Steph.

"So," Steph said. "How do you know Logan?"

"I work at the paper."

"Oh my god! You're her!" Steph exclaimed.

"Her?"

"Yes! The girl who interview him the other night?"

"Yeah."

"It's you!"

"I don't understand." Rory said, clearly confused.

"Logan would not stop talking about the girl that interviewed him."

"Oh." she said, blushing.

"He really likes you." Steph said.

"Well, I like him too. He's a really great boss."

"Oh, no no. I mean, he really..."

"Hey, Logan. Back so soon?" Colin asked, cutting off his girlfriend before she gave away too much.

"Yeah, there was a short line." he said down next to Rory and handed her her drink. "Here ya go Ace."

"Thanks." she said, smiling and taking a sip.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Oh not much." Colin said, downing the rest of his third drink. "Just about to ask Rory a few questions." he smirked.

"Oh good. I didn't miss the interrogation." Logan smirked back.

"I'm going to be interrogated?" Rory asked, smiling. "There was no mention of interrogation, Huntzberger."

He smirked. "Hey, I can't help that they're curious."

"Uh huh." she smiled. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"Do you have a sister?" Finn asked. "Particularly a red headed one?"

"Uh, no. I do have a little brother though, yet somehow I don't think he's you're type." she smirked. The group laughed.

"I like her, Logan. She's spunky." Steph said. "You should keep this one around." she smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

Logan noticed Rory blush and couldn't help but think about how cute it was. "I will." he said quietly.

---

After way to many drinks on his part, Colin was completely drunk. Rory was amazed that Finn had drunk twice as much as Colin, yet he seemed only the slightest bit buzzed. She marveled at the fact that he such a tolerance for alcohol. She recalled Logan mentioning something along the lines of Finn loving alcohol more than anything. Well, except redheads.

Stephanie had to help Colin to the parking lot, and eventually into the car after he emptied the contents of his stomach in the bushes outside the club.

Rory said goodbye to Steph and Finn, and waved to Colin, even though he was crashed in the back of Steph's car.

"It was fun." Rory smiled.

"Yeah. It totally was." Steph said. "I need another girl in this group. I'll see you soon?"

Rory looked at Logan out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling. "Yeah, sure." she said. Steph nodded and got into the drivers seat. She was ok to drive, having only two drinks.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, love." Finn said. "Let me know if you ever think of dyeing your hair."

Rory laughed. "Sure thing."

"See ya later, man." Logan said, leading her back to his car.

"So, those are you're friends."

"Those are my friends."

"I like them. Very fun."

"Yeah. They seem to like you too." he said as he opened her door. She got into the car and he shut the door before going around to his side of the car.

"Thanks for tonight." she said, once he started to drive. "I needed some fun. And it was nice to see a little bit of the city."

"You're welcome, Ace." he smiled. He definitely wanted to keep her around.

---

After arriving back at her apartment, Logan walked her to her door.

"Thank you again." she said.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." he smiled.

"I know. But, just. Thanks."

"No problem." he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "See you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Ok. See you there." he said, back away and walking down the hall. She entered the apartment and closed the door, a smile playing at her lips.

He was so amazing.

She groaned. To bad he was her boss.

---

When Rory walked into work the next day, she saw a cup of coffee sitting on her desk. The closer she got, she saw that there was a message written on the cardboard that surrounded the plastic cup.

_Last night was great. We should hang out outside of work more often._

_-Logan_

Rory smiled as she took a sip of the coffee. It was good coffee too. Not quite Luke's, but delicious in it's own way.

She signed onto the computer and opened a new email.

_Logan,_

_Thanks for the coffee. You're right. We should hang out together more outside of work. What did you have in mind?_

_-Rory_

Smiling, she pressed send, hoping the sound of 'You've got mail' would soon grace her ears.

---

A/N: and there's chapter 4. I'll try not to wait so long in between updates again. I hate keeping you guys waiting, but school is just so tiring right now. I have practically no free time. Sorry again.

Review please. It'll make my crappy day better. :)


	5. Forget About the Boss Issue

A/N: words cannot begin to explain how much I suck right now. I'm sorry. Lets just blame IB, ok, because IB world is the worst world to be living in, especially when it prevents you from writing stuff you actually wanna write, and makes you write analytical papers that suck out your soul. Here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

**Chapter 5: Forget About the Boss Issue**

_I felt like he kept me waiting forever for a response to the email I sent him. But it was really just five minutes. I must really like him, if five minutes without a response almost had me calling the IT guy to make sure the system wasn't down. When the computer chirped, I nearly jumped out of my chair, clicking on the mail icon faster than a conversation with my mother. _

_**Hey Ace,**_

**_Glad you're receptive to my idea of hanging out. I was hoping you might accompany me to a movie Saturday night? I hear _Chronicles of Narnia _is good. It's all my niece has been talking about for the last week. Pick you up around seven?_**

_**Logan**_

Rory stared at the computer, reading the email she had just received from her boss. A movie sounded like a good idea. She smiled, picking up a folder from her desk and started heading toward Logan's office.

"Where are you going?" Evie snapped, appearing out of nowhere.

"To deliver this to Mr. Huntzberger." she said, holding up the folder. "It's my article."

"I can take it to him. I have to go talk to him about my story, anyway." she said, extending a hand and attempting to take the folder.

Rory drew it back toward her chest, hugging it. "No, that's ok. I got it. I need to make a coffee run anyway, I'll just drop if off to him on my way to the break room." she said, smiling as she stepped around the enemy.

She felt Evie's eyes on her back as she headed toward's Logan's office, no doubt in her mind that she was also receiving some sort of dirty look.

She knocked on the door gently, and after hearing a 'come in' she entered, closing the door behind her.

"Hey boss." she greeted.

He looked up from his computer and smiled. "Ace."

"Just came to deliver my story." she said, stepping up to his desk, and offering him the folder. "Oh, and to say that seven on Saturday is perfect."

He took the folder from her and smirked. "Good. Can't wait."

She nodded her head with a smile as she retreated from the office, headed for the break room for a much needed coffee break.

--

"That was an extremely good movie." Rory said, walking out the theater with Logan's arm around her shoulders.

"It was. I just can't believe my sister took her seven year old daughter to see it. Kind of a lot of fighting."

"Did she get scared?"

"I don't think so. Sarah doesn't scare easily."

"Then that's probably why Honor took her." she said, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. And she said something about Sarah having read the books."

"She's seven and she's already read all of the books? A girl after my own heart." Rory said.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing how young kids are when they start reading now. She learned when she was four."

"Me too." Rory said. "I was very determined to read when I was little." she smiled.

"I'll bet you were." he said, smirking. She lightly smacked his shoulder as they continued their walk to his car. "So, food?" he asked.

"Yes! Lane is out with Dave tonight. We could go back to my apartment and order pizza."

"Why Miss Gilmore? Are you trying to lure me in with the promise of pizza?" he asked, smirking.

"What? No! I just-"

"'Cause if you are, it's perfectly ok with me." he said, his lips close to her ear.

Rory felt a shiver go down her spine just like the last time he had been that close to her. Maybe he was experiencing the same feelings for her that she had been developing for him.

--

"Welcome, to my humble abode." Rory said, leading Logan into the apartment. "You've obviously seen it from the doorway, but that's not really a very a good view."

"So do I get a tour?" he asked, smirking.

She blushed. "Only if you want one."

"I think I do." he said, making her blush more.

"Ok, then." she said, clearing her throat, and hoping for the pink in her cheeks to go down. "This is the living room. That over there is the kitchen." she said, pointing to the left. "And that is the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and the bathroom." she said pointing to the right.

"Very nice."

"It's ok." Rory said. "Kinda small, but Lane and I like it."

"It's great, Rory."

"Probably not as great as your place. It's probably huge right? Tons of room?"

"My place is overly huge and way to lonely."

"You could get a dog."

"I would love to get a dog, but I'm not home to take care of it all the time, and I wouldn't really want someone else taking care of it. The dog might get used to the caretaker and think that's who owns him, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do know. I told my mom the same thing when she got Paul Anka, well, that and that she should be extra careful, because there was a high risk she might accidentally kill the dog. But, she insisted on getting him, said he would be good for Will to play with. Besides, I guess Luke can always run home from the diner to feed him or let him out during the day while she's at the inn."

Logan nodded. "So, pizza?"

"Yes." she said, smiling as she reached for the phone. "What do you want on it?"

"Anything is fine with me." he said.

"Pepperoni?"

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded as she dialed the number. Before long, the pizza was ordered and they were reclining on the couch waiting for it to arrive.

"So, are there any t.v. shows you watch that are on tonight, or did you have a movie in mind?" Logan asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch the original Willy Wonka while we eat pizza, and then I can get out all the candy and junk food for dessert."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great. Because you can't have a Gilmore movie night without tons of junk food." she said, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

He laughed just as the doorbell rang. Rory got up to answer it and Logan followed.

"Hi" she said, opening the door.

"Hey. Here's your pizza. That'll be 15.80." pizza guy said.

Rory started rooting around in her purse for her wallet, but before she could even pull it out, Logan had handed the guy a twenty.

"Keep the change." he said, grabbing the pizza.

"You didn't have to do that." she said. "You bought the movie tickets, the least I could have done was pay for pizza."

"Don't worry about, Ace. The whole evening is my treat." he smiled.

She nodded as they headed back over to the couch. She put in the movie and sat back down next to him, grabbing a piece of pizza in the process.

The movie started and they continued to eat, enjoying the company.

--

The next thing Rory knew, she was being jostled awake by Lane.

"Rory." she said. "Rory, wake up."

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She took in her surroundings and noticed that the pizza and candy were still spread out on the coffee table, the television had a fuzzy blue glow, and Logan was asleep next to her, his head resting against her shoulder. Lane was standing over her with a knowing smile on her face. She jumped a little as she noticed the time. Seven in the morning. "Did you just get in?" she questioned.

"Maybe." Lane whispered.

"Oh my God. Did you stay at Dave's?"

"Oh, you're one to talk. You know who's next to you, right? Or on you, I should say." she continued to whisper.

Rory slowly and quietly got up, resting Logan's head on a pillow as she did so.

"I never intended for him to stay here. We were watching a movie, and I guess we just fell asleep." she said, as they walking into the kitchen. She quickly got out three mugs and put on a pot of coffee.

"Three mugs, huh?" Lane said, smirking.

"I'm not just gonna kick him out when he wakes up. I'll offer him coffee and breakfast. That's the nice thing to do. Besides, he payed for the movie and the pizza last night, and maybe, just maybe I like him. A lot. And am slightly glad that we fell asleep on the couch, because, let me tell you, he smells really good, and having his head on my shoulder, was a very nice surprise." Rory rationalized.

"Uh huh." Lane said, pouring herself a cup of coffee when it was done. "I think you like him more than a lot. Like, a lot, a lot."

"What? Lane, c'mon. He's my boss." Lane gave her a pointed look. "Ok, ok. I like him a lot a lot, but nothing can happen. We probably shouldn't have even gone out last night."

"But you had fun, right?"

"Yes. Lots of fun."

"Then maybe you should forget about the boss issue, and think of him as a very attractive friend who likes you just as much as you like him, if not more. Obviously the boss thing isn't an issue for him, or he'd tell you that these hang outs were strictly as friends. Has he done that?"

"Well, no."

"Then just go for it Rory. I haven't seen you this happy and talking about a guy in such a long time. Not since college, when you dated that Chase guy."

"Can we not talk about Chase, Lane? That was a long time ago, and I'd kinda like to forget about him."

"Ok, sure." she sipping her coffee. "So, you gonna go wake sleeping beauty, or should I?"

"I'll do it." she said, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Logan. She walked into the living room, setting the mugs on the coffee table, and sitting down on the couch, next to the still sleeping Logan.

He looked extremely peaceful to her, like he had a good night's sleep, and didn't have to worry about the stresses of running a newspaper, or dealing with his father, or appeasing his mother and looking for some skank trophy wife.

She ran her hand across his forehead, brushing back the little bit of hair that had fallen forward. He stirred a bit as his eyes started to open, and came to focus on her. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Hey." he said, his voice low. "This is definitely a good way to be woken up."

"Yeah. We kinda fell asleep last night after the movie."

"What time is it?"

"About 7:15."

He sighed. "Should probably get up and face the day, huh?"

"Not before you have some coffee." she said, offering him one of the two mugs. He sat up and took the mug graciously, before taking a large drink.

"Mm. Good."

"Hazelnut." she said.

"My favorite."

"Mine too." she exclaimed, taking a drink of her own, practically downing the whole thing.

He laughed. "I can see that." he said, taking another sip.

Lane watched the interaction between the two from the kitchen, a smile lurking on her face. She just wondered how much longer it was going to take the two of them to just give into the feelings and be together.

"I guess I should be going." Logan said, setting his empty coffee cup on the table.

Rory nodded. "Ok."

"I'll see you at work, tomorrow, then?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll be there."

"Good." he whispered, looking in her eyes.

"Yeah." she said, leaning forward slightly. He leaned forward as well, placing a small kiss on her lips.

_Forget about the boss issue_. She heard Lane's words echo in her mind. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, more firmly this time. He responded to the kiss and before she knew it she was hovering above him on the couch.

They broke apart when air was needed, foreheads touching.

"I don't care that you're my boss." she whispered.

"I don't care that I'm your boss, either."

"I like you. A lot."

He smirked and kissed her again. "I like you a lot too."

"So then it's settled, we like each other a lot."

He laughed and kissed her again.

A squeal was heard from the kitchen, and they broke apart. She felt her cheeks heat up. Ducking her head, she rested it under Logan's as he laughed.

"Sorry!" Lane said, walking into the living room. "I couldn't help the eavesdropping. I just should have been more stealth about it."

"You'd think you would be after growing up with Mama Kim." Rory muffled from her spot on the couch.

"You would think, but I guess not." Lane said, sitting in the overstuffed chair that sat adjacent to the couch.

"Ok. I guess I really should go, now." Logan, sitting up and taking Rory with him. "I'll let you two have a girl talk, or whatever it is you do." He got up and walked to the door, Rory following.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Count on it." he kissed her again with a smile, and headed out the door. As he closed it, and started to walk down the hallway, he heard a shriek of joy, and smiled, shaking his head. He was glad he wasn't the only one excited about this new twist in their relationship.

--

A/N: so? Up to people's expectations? I tried to make it longer. I hope you liked it, because I liked it. It's summer, and I'll try to be more frequent in the updates now. So, leave me a little review, and tell me what you thought!! Thanks! :)


End file.
